


Hello, the Airship

by LokiNeko



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeko/pseuds/LokiNeko
Summary: Don't mind the flying bird thing out the window. It's fine. You're fine. It's not worth the trouble of trying to catch it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 Yu Yu Hakusho Big Bang





	Hello, the Airship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hezaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezaia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunter X Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895324) by [Hezaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezaia/pseuds/Hezaia). 



**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I need to practice drawing wings more.
> 
> Anyway, I'm super stoked to draw for Hezaia in the YYH Big Bang this year! Two of my favorite series, together.
> 
> Edit: Oh, yeah. I forgot to link 'em, but I'm on twitter (@LokiNekoDraws) and tumblr (@lokineko)!


End file.
